Hidden talents
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Everybody has them. 2 part. Stony fluff!
1. Steve's talent

Tony shifted in his sleep uncomfortably. A beam of sunlight was flashing directly on his face. He lazily opened his eyes. The blinds were up. It must have been Steve. He turned around on the bed, facing the side of the bed where the blonde usually slept. Yep, he was gone. He hear a low sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.

Tony placed his hand on the creased sheets, sliding it up and down as looking for a familiar shape. He grunted, shutting his eyes. He was still sleepy. As his hand slid up he felt something under his fingers. He half-opened one of his eyes. He was looking at a blue covered notebook. Tony sat up, crossing his legs, one hand holding the rectangular object, other one scratching the back of his head. He lift up the notebook to his eyes, as examining it. It wasn't his.

"Heey, Steeve..." he drawled the words, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Tony heard the bathroom door open. Steve took a step out of the room, wiping his face with a towel. He was freshly shaved.

"Hey babe, you awake?" he said, almost whispering, knowing that Tony was difficult in the mornings.

"Yeah, thanks to you," he said in a cranky voice, still ruffling his hair. Than he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "What's that?" he asked turning to Steve showing him a blue notebook.

Tony saw how the soldier stiffened. A hint of panic in his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" he said, eyeing Tony.  
"It was there," he answered, pointing underneath Steve's pillow.

Steve had to think fast. If he will rush to Tony, the brunet will sense that the notebook is something he shouldn't touch. If someone would tell this guy to not lick a frozen pole, he would go and lick it. Just to prove that he can, even if it meant his tongue getting stuck. Steve just smiled gently.

"It's nothing, Tony. Go back to sleep."  
"Okay.." Tony murmured, falling back on the bed.

Steve sighed with relief. He carefully approached Tony, planning to get the notebook out of his hands. As he tried to take it, the brunet snapped his hand to the side away from Steve. He lift up his eyes, looking at the familiar smirk on Tony's face.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he said smugly. His eyes wide awake. Tony Stark found a new toy.

Steve decided that he can drop the act now. He fiercely reached his hand for the notebook, but Tony just reached out his hand further.

"Tony. Give it back," Steve said in a low voice.  
"Na-ah. I want to see what's inside," came the answer.

Steve had to change tactics. He lift up his hands as he was giving up.

"Fine," he said, breathing out, "If you want to, then by my guest." Steve was sure that it will do the trick. Telling the brunet that he can do something, what was previously seen as a forbidden, took out all of the fun for Tony.

"Gladly," Tony said, slowly opening the notebook.  
"NO!" the blonde pounced on him, trying to take the notebook. Tony laughed loudly at Steve's reaction. They struggled for a bit, Steve desperate to get his property back, Tony just wanting to tease him. Steve knew that the brunet will give him a hard time after this, but he didn't care. He shot his hands to Tony's underarms, wiggling his fingers. Tony curled with a surprised yelp and dropped the object on the bed. But instead of falling on it's back, the notebook opened. Tony's eyes drifted to the open pages.

"What's that?" he asked, lifting it.  
"No, Tony, please don't.." Steve started in a panicked voice but the brunet lift up his finger showing him to be quiet for a moment. He was rushing through the pages, his brows furrowed, mouth slightly opened in confusion.

There were some sketches. Some trees, buildings, random people on a street. But majority of them were portraits of Tony. Tony sleeping in bed, entangled in covers, Tony fixing his Iron man suit, Tony when he fell asleep at his desk because he was too tired to go to bed.

It was over for Steve. He lowered his head in a mix of embarrassment and shame. Now Tony will think that his is some kind of a creepy stalker. He clenched his fists on the covers.

He heard Tony close the notebook. He sighed heavily. Next he shifted closer to Steve, lifting his chin up and kissing his cheek lovingly. He gently bumped his forehead with Steve's.

"These are some beautiful drawings, baby," he said in a whisper. Steve looked into the brown eyes.

"You really think so?" he asked feeling his heart rise.  
"Yeah, I think so," Tony smiled. "I own a few museums, I can recognize art when I see it".

Steve kissed his lips with relief.

"I knew you can draw but I never thought that you are so good. How come you never showed me them before?" Tony asked.  
"I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed and afraid that you will laugh" he said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know I would never laugh at you" he reassured him.  
"Really, Tony?" Steve gave him a suspicious look.  
"Okay, I would and probably already did a couple of times, but I wouldn't laugh in this matter."

Steve elicited a small laugh. Tony beamed a smile towards him.

"Just tell me one more thing.." he started, opening the notebook on a page where his back was sketched. Broad shoulders, muscled arms and one more thing that bothered him. "Are my hips really that.. curved?" he said, sounding insecure.

Steve grinned and placed his hand on brunet's chest, making him lay on his back. He pulled down a little bit the bottom of Tony's briefs, teasingly grazing the skin on the hip bone with his lips. Then he kissed him there softly. He lift up his head and smiled.

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Steve being an artist is a cannon. But people who didn't see Captain America or are not familiar with Marvel Universe, may not know that. I saw Captain America, but I didn't pay attention to the scene when Steve was sketching and it kinda slip past me XD"

I always liked RDJ figure as Tony Stark. He wasn't overly buffed, just toned and you could still see that he has some meat on him, instead of just muscles. I liked his toned stomach, broad back and muscled arms and something I couldn't name. but after seeing this /d50rj72 I was like "OMG! totally right!" - it was the hips. So this fic is a little tribute both to this lovely comics and to RDJ-Tony's Stark hips


	2. Tony's talent

Steve was on his way to Tony's floor. For some time, he was practically living with Tony, as the brunet refused to sleep in his room. It was made in 40's style, for Steve's convenience, but for Tony, whose floor was designed in a modern style, it was painful to be there for longer than 2 hours. Not mentioning, that he was pretty positive that sleeping in the back-to-the-past room will give him nightmares.

Steve was an early bird. It was something he couldn't get over with it, in the army he woke up with the sunrise and he still did that. Tony liked to sleep till noon, as he was often working till 3-4 a.m. So for approximately two perfect hours, they lay, snuggled to each other. Sometimes Steve, after waking up, just stayed in bed for a bit longer to enjoy those moments. Then he kissed brunet's forehead, gently releasing himself from Tony's grip, careful to not wake him up, and exited the room to do his morning routines.

It was nearly noon. Steve was getting closer to Tony's bedroom when he heard something. As he approached the door he could hear the sound of water. Tony was taking a shower. But there was also another sound. He entered the room and stood next to the bathroom doors. Now he heard it clearly. Singing. And there was no music to it, so it had to be Tony's singing. Steve had a puzzled expression, mostly because it wasn't horrible. It was nice and soothing and made him feel relaxed. It was nothing like those awful heavy metal songs Tony liked to listen.

_In love with a broken heart  
You feel in love with a broken heart_

Steve sat on the brunet's bed enjoying what he was hearing. He always liked the sound of Tony's voice. His low, husky murmurs, his high pitched nervous giggle. But his singing was something new.

_Oh please machine, let's keep this terminal clean  
I'll see your face in every cloud_

After some time, Tony turned off the water. He stopped singing. Steve felt as something cold was poured down to his stomach. He wanted to listen more to it. Tony stepped out of the bathroom, he was barefooted, a towel around his hips, some water was dripping from his damp hair onto his shoulders. He turned around and stiffened seeing Steve sitting on his bed.

"How.. how long have you been here?" he asked frowning.  
"Long enough. I like your singing," Steve answered, smiling gently.

Tony growled, shifting his gaze to the side, muttering something about this being awkward.

"No, it's not, Tony. I really liked it. How come I never heard you sing before?"

Tony shrugged, still not looking at Steve. He was looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Which, by the way, literally happened a number of times, but he was never affected by that. Now he was looking adorably insecure.

"What was that song?" Steve asked.  
"It's.. It's called _Broken_.. I once heard it on the radio and thought it was kinda nice.." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck. Steve knew that gesture.

"Tony," he said in a soft voice.  
"Okay, I wrote it," the brunet gave up. "When I was a teenager."  
"Why did you write it?" Steve inquired.  
"I don't know, boredom? And because I had some issues.. And probably to get laid.."

Steve smiled hearing that. He stood up and approached Tony.

"Did it work?" he asked in a low whisper, getting closer while he put his hand on the brunet's hip, where the towel was.  
"I.." Tony started to be interrupted by the blonde planting a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Next, he unwrapped the towel.

***

They both were in bed, entwined under the covers. Tony was on his back, while Steve clung to his side, hugging his chest with a dreamy smile. Tony was sliding his fingers along the blonde's back.

"Will this happen every time I sing?" he said, his grin wide like the Cheshire's cat.  
"I don't know, probably.." Steve murmured in response, nuzzling his face in the curve of Tony's shoulder.

* * *

_Broken_ is a real song by RDJ, so it's kinda natural that Tony's hidden talent is singing :D


End file.
